Desensitization
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: It's the process of gradually exposing yourself to your abnormal or in this case irrational fear. Haine/Naoto UPDATED: Brush
1. It has to start somewhere

**Desensitization**

It's the process of gradually exposing yourself to your abnormal or in this case irrational fear. Haine/Naoto

**A/N:** Before we begin I would just like to inform you that I'm formerly known as: aLoNeR oF bRoKeN PiEcEs. I changed my name simply because it is too long. XD Anyway about the fic: The order for these drabbles are random. I may follow the manga plotline then I'd be inserting a random one-shot. So you don't really need to put an order for it or I may just update on whatever rocks the boat. I'll be indicating if I'm spoiling anything so don't worry. Anyway hope you'll like them. X)

Oh and I'd also like to thank: **forest fair**, I got really, really inspired to write thanks to "**Holes and Tears**" you should read it too if you like this couple. X)

**Title:** It has to start somewhere....

**Spoilers:** Well, not really but this is a drabble simply based on Vol.1 Ch.11 Pg12-13

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

He never considered it as a loss.

He simply thought of the other "gender" as mere strangers. Because of their ever declining number in the current population he never bothered to think of a countermeasure in case of emergencies since the simplest thing to do is to obviously avoid them.

People can laugh all they want. He doesn't give a damn anyway.

He comes with the usual bullet holes that pierced through his chest and exits through the back. Nill is not going to be very pleased with this but he could convince her otherwise and tell her that it's the perfect opportunity for practice. The bishop could keep his rants on child abuse for all he cares.

He feels a little lightheaded and he blames it on the blood loss. He catches a waft of wind mingled with an unfamiliar scent causing him to raise his head up. He starts to wonder exactly how much blood did he lose because he's starting to see things.

The epitome of his fear is standing inches in front of him at the concrete steps of the church.

Their eyes meet and for some reason with just one glance he already had a clear vision of her despite the blood dripping just above his eyes.

She's petite like all of their kind though it doesn't seem to bother her basing on her strong and confident poise. Unlike most of her kind she has dark raven locks that are cut short allowing the tips to brush softly across her neck. The purple scarf waves around her neck like a flag and it was at this moment that he noticed that the color of her scarf pales in comparison to that of her dark purple orbs.

It was a brief meeting of purple orbs against blood red ones.

And though their heads have long turned away Haine gets a nagging feeling he will have to get use to a woman's existence.

Particularly hers.

* * *

R&R please and thank you! X) Hoping I'd come up with a christmas drabble for these two too. --,"


	2. Walking around with a woman

**Title:** Walking around with a… woman.

**Spoilers: On Vol.02 Ch13**

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

**

* * *

**

He was right. Damn animal instincts. It never fails to be right.

"Who's the chick?" Badou ignored the silver-haired gunman's annoyance, "This is a surprise."

As usual he brushed him off, "Like I know. Don't worry about it."

But since Badou is being Badou he didn't let the small details slide, "She's scowling at us."

Of course he knows! After all she's been behind him ever since he was walking to the agreed meeting place with Badou. He's played the stalker game on both sides and stalking is a lot better than being stalked thank you very much. Being stalked by thugs and random nobody's even has its own damn perks.

Being stalked by the thing you (abnormally) fear the most would definitely not pass in Haine's book.

Well the Bishop did warn him about _her_ though. He just wasn't cooperative.

_Her purple orbs pierced him with utter demand, "There's a guy with white hair searching the entrance to the lower levels." Her actions were as demanding as her words as she rushed forward. It was the kind of demand where you get threatened if you won't tell her what she wants._

_Naturally he ignored her question and took a step back._

_Insulted but unyielding she continued to step forward and by instinct he would step back._

_For every inch of her small steps he would step back a mile._

_He clicked his tongue. His current goal in life is really very simple. He swore to bring every scumbag and fucker of the Underground to Hell. Plain and simple. He has no intention of complicating things by getting mixed up with a woman whose intentions were still unclear to him._

"_I don't know anything about that."_

_Her face crumples into doubt._

"_I don't know that woman."_

Thinking about that previous conversation only sparked Haine's irritation further._ What the hell is her problem?!_

Realizing the reason why he and Badou met up he decided that they should get going. Granny Liza is a very punctual person with these sorts of meetings and pissing her off because of tardiness won't do any good with their fees. "Badou, let's go."

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Unfortunately she follows too because she has business with Granny Liza as well.

Badou puffed and Haine noted a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes, "But you know it's pretty unusual for you to be walking around with a woman."

He _had_ to point that out.

Haine gave Badou a look that told him he should keep his fucking mouth shut.

* * *

Dunno what to say. --," anyway thanks for reading. R & R please X)


	3. Divine Intervention

**Title:** Divine Intervention

**A/N: **This is again inspired from Holes and Tears. X) You really should read it.

**Spoilers**: None really. X)

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

To say that Granny Liza is angry is an understatement.

Granny Liza is _**utterly**_ pissed.

She couldn't recall the last time she wanted to grind someone's neck so badly. It wasn't since Badou came a day late after a supposed appointment. When Badou did remember to show up he came to her with a hangover as bright as daylight. If the Bishop didn't happen to pass by that day, Granny Liza would've contacted him to arrange a funeral.

Today's case was utterly special which is why she is _**utterly**_ pissed.

Seated in front of her is a male by the name of Haine Ramnsteiner and a female by the name of Naoto Fuyumine. Haine, a white haired albino with orbs as red as blood, had the expression of indifference written all over his face. His blood red orbs however, reflected his suppressed irritation. Naoto, a raven haired lady with amethyst orbs looked apologetic but, when her amethyst orbs would come across blood red ones her expression turned into fury.

To add a little more chaos to this picture Haine Ramnsteiner suffers a severe case of gynophobia, it was said that he developed this during his time in the "underground." Naoto Fuyumine suffers amnesia. Having no recollection of who she is, the only clue she follows was that given by her late master. The person who murdered her parents and gave her the cross shaped scar across her chest is a skilled swordsman from the "underground."

To sum it up both of them are looking for the "underground" and all they have to do is work together right? As simple as that! Unfortunately Haine doesn't remember where it is exactly and Naoto isn't buying it. Their clashing principles are very obvious and tossing gynophobia to the mix…

We have a recipe for disaster.

"I sent you two as negotiators. Both of you would act as mediators for both factions. It was that simple."

Both of them said nothing as they averted their eyes away from each other. It annoyed Granny Liza in this case it was a wise move. If either of them dared to retort she'd definitely blow a fuse. She was expecting a word or two from Haine but surprisingly he kept his mouth shut.

"Tell me how in the world did the two factions ended up acting as mediators for both of you instead!?"

The Bishop who was seated at the corner nearest to Granny Liza tried his hardest to suppress his amusement. He was called by Granny Liza earlier on just in case things may get a little out of hand. "Now, now Granny Liza look at the bright side! At least they didn't volunteer themselves to lead both factions into civil war right?" Yup he was definitely amused simply thinking about the two factions acting as Naoto and Haine's mediators was bringing tears to his eyes. Well not that he imagined violence and all that bloodshed but he won't deny that those two are a handful.

Granny Liza ignored his point and swore she'd get back at him, "The last thing this chaos-laden world needs is two skilled fighters wreaking havoc just to slit the other's throat out! We have enough bloodshed to last us a decade the least you two can do is to spare each other!"

Spare each other… cooperate… gynophobia…

Ah, divine intervention.

"Granny Liza if you don't mind I have a suggestion…."

~*~*~*~*~

"YOU SAID WHAT?!"

"Its divine intervention isn't it? I honestly think it was a perfect sign! If you think about it carefully we're hitting more than two birds with one stone!"

Badou was petrified. After all the shit he's been through nothing has prepared him for this. "YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS AS A SIGNED DEATH WARRANT!"

The Bishop only grinned, "Ah would you like to start confessing then Badou?"

"THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT! Why the hell did you suggest this idea to Granny Liza?!"

"Like I said it's an arrangement of convenience and besides Badou,"

"What?!"

"Aren't you asking the wrong question?"

Badou blinked considerably and wondered what exactly the bishop meant. Besides there was a lot of things running wild in his head right now like is there anyway to reverse this situation. Giving it some thought and weighing the pros and cons there's actually a lot of benefit from it. That is if it doesn't backfire on them then this arrangement is most definitely a signed death warrant.

"What do you mean by---"

A loud bang signaled the entrance of two figures walking side by side with a considerable distance. Badou could only watch in dread as the two figures marched towards them each slamming a sheet of paper on the altar. Blood red met amethyst and they instantly looked away. The Bishop was delighted to scan through the papers. Badou was too scared to care.

"Oooohhhh! This is quite near here isn't it? And a 15 minute walk to Granny Liza's place too." The Bishop paused and Badou couldn't help himself anymore and took a peak, "Hey isn't this too cheap?!"

Naoto was the first one to speak up, "You didn't have to threaten the landlord."

Haine clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You're not paying the rent besides aren't I the one in the losing end? The fact that you can't sew a button back to your jacket clearly reflects your hand on household chores doesn't it?"

The distance between them was as wide as the altar table. She took a few steps towards him and he stepped back. Their glares pierced at each other and the tension between them was enough to suffocate anyone near the perimeter.

Naoto took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she turned her back towards Haine.

"I'm not doing your laundry."

And with that she left.

Long silence ensued until the Bishop decided to poke some fun, "I suggest you start learning how to cook too."

Haine only growled as he walked out the door.

"Bishop."

"Hm?"

"I think I should ask you another question."

"What?"

"How did you make them agree to stay under one roof?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's divine intervention!"

Badou took out a cigarette and lit it up, "Yeah right."

* * *

I have no idea how those two would actually agree to stay under one roof. XD R&R Please and thank you. ^^,=


	4. Handmade: Decorations

**Title: Handmade: Decorations**

**A/N:** A Christmas themed one-shot I like to call "The Handmade Series". I'll be updating my fics and the stories will revolve around handmade fluff. I hope you like it, Merry Christmas everyone! ^^,=

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

It is very natural for children to be very enthusiastic about Christmas.

Nill is no exception and she will not deny it.

In fact the Bishop is very enthusiastic too. One could only wonder who's rubbing enthusiasm to who. The Bishop's enthusiasm came from decorations. It started since the last time the Bishop and Nill went grocery shopping. Despite the chaos engulfing the city the streets managed to light up with colorful lights and fancy lanterns. Shops were decorated with different kinds of trinkets that can be given as gifts to almost anyone. Mouth watering delicacies graced the counters of restaurants. Nill's eyes would glow with glee just looking at one shop to another. And maybe the Bishop sensed her glee which would explain his enthusiasm for decorations.

However the church doesn't really have many funds so the talk about decorations had to be very considerate about the budget. It was quite a dying budget as well which brought Nill a little bit down the dumps. But she was persistent and she wanted to find another alternative and so she thought of making decorations out of used items.

With that thought in mind Nill walked back and forth inside the church thinking of what could she possibly use for decorations.

_There's not really much to use here and the Bishop wouldn't want me going outside either…_

She stopped midway and sighed, _What can I use?... _She continued her walk and kicked a small object on the ground. Getting down on her knees she searched the small object that she kicked away. She picked it up and was unable to clearly identify the object so she raised it up to the light.

_Ah! A bullet! It must have dropped when Haine gave his jacket earlier._

The bullet looked like it hit a wall rather than a person. The small copper object was splat and had four rays spread out. Nill had to to close her nose since the smell of gunpowder was still fresh. She raised it above her a little higher and the small object glittered and she just stared at it for a long time.

_Of course!_

*~*~*~*

"Nill?"

Naoto found it strange that the petite angel winged figure didn't welcome her as soon as she entered the church. The Bishop wasn't around either so she walked around the church hoping to find the petite angel. She heard loud banging sounds coming from the back and followed it. The noise was coming from behind Nill's room. Curious Naoto knocked first before deciding to go inside.

"Nill is that you? I'm coming in okay?"

As soon as Naoto entered Nill scrambled to her feet and hid both hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?"

Nill fervently shook her head and smiled nervously, _Nothing! Nothing really!_

Naoto wasn't really convinced but since Nill was trying hard to hide it she decided to drop it, "Okay if you say so."

Nill took a deep sigh of relief…. Which caused her to accidentally drop the hammer on her hand onto the heel of her foot.

_OOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!_

Nill instantly dropped on her knees, chewed her lips and kept her tears down. Naoto was already by her side, "Nill are you alright?" She faintly nodded in reply. "Are you sure?" She nodded again and Naoto helped her on her feet As soon as Nill recovered from the pain she quickly apologized to Naoto for hiding it behind her back.

"It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing since you have to hide it because of me. So…. What were you hiding from me anyway?"

_Promise you won't laugh okay?_

"Don't worry I won't." Nill revealed to her the bullet she picked up earlier. She used the hammer to straighten out the four rays of the bullet and to even out the core. Naoto also saw a small knife by Nill's bedside table and it sparked her curiosity more.

"What's this for?"

_Christmas decorations. I'm trying to make it look like a star._

"A star?" Naoto held it up and stared at it intently. Although she could understand it with the help of Nill's imagination, Naoto figured it would take quite a while for Nill to achieve what she wanted.

_It doesn't look like one does it?_

Not meaning to hurt her feelings Naoto quickly shook her head, "I think it would take a while before you could make it into a star."

Nill sighed, _Yes I know…_

"It would be nice if we could fill up the church though."

Nill's expression instantly brightened. Naoto beamed, "I'll have to help you out with this okay?" She looked around to see if the necessary tools were present there was just one problem. She swallowed hard and hid her troubled expression from Nill.

"We'll need a lot of bullets…" _And I know exactly where to find them…_

In fact the apartment is _flooding_ with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haine came up home late at night only to be welcomed by the strong whiff of gunpowder.

He never really bothered to be cautious but he really wasn't in the mood for night blasting. He took a peek at the door to scan around for any attempts of an ambush. Seeing nothing he went ahead and kicked the door open.

"Oi you here?"

It took some time before Haine got used to the idea of living under one roof with a woman. Under normal circumstances he probably scared the woman shitless by threatening to blast her to smithereens. Ironically he was already in a situation he tried so carefully to avoid and it was like what his animal instinct said… He would have to get use to her existence.

Their apartment was wide enough for the both of them. One room each, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room, nothing too fancy but Naoto's taste in furniture bothers him a bit. Like the pale purple curtains, the bright red, yellow and green pillows on the sofa and, the flower vases in the kitchen and living room table with only three stalks of irises.

What is it with women trying to make everything look cozy anyway?!

He caught another whiff of gunpowder coming from the direction of her room. He walked towards her room and flicked the light on. He was expecting an earful of ranting about privacy and minding your own business but he heard nothing of it. Instead he found the blade maiden splayed on the bullet decorated floor sleeping with a knife on one hand and a small copper like trinket on the other.

"What the hell?"

The first thought that actually struck him was that Naoto and gunpowder don't look good together. It was an absurd thought but if the blade maiden would even think if picking up a gun he would, without second thought, go through all his fights barehanded. Scattered somewhere on the floor was what Haine assumed to be the supposed finished product of whatever the blade maiden was doing. He picked it up and scrutinized the little trinket. It was the same trinket that Nill was holding when he passed by the church earlier.

"So this was the decoration the stupid Bishop was ranting about."

Despite being thoroughly cleaned the trinket reeked of gun powder. The four-point star was really well carved. The rough edges were smoothened out neatly but based on the craftsmanship just one star alone takes a lot of time to make. Haine wasn't that impressed. He thought that Naoto just took the opportunity to treat it as practice.

"All this trouble for practice? You can do better than that." He was about to drop the trinket on the floor when the blade maiden moved slightly.

"We'll fill up the church Nill don't worry…" Her grip on the knife loosened but the other hand the hand that was holding the trinket tightened its hold.

Haine took a deep breath and clicked his tongue, "Don't be talking in your sleep damn it!" He watched as her chest rose up and down as she continued sleeping. He looked back at the trinket in his hand and walked out the door and straight to his room. As he expected his room was clear of the bullets, even the corner where he trashed yesterday's garments was clean of bullets. She actually dared enter his room without permission and took off with what she needed. He walked back to her room watching her chest rise and fall just the way he left her.

With a bucket full of reluctance Haine took of his coat, "All right! All right! Damn It!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naoto woke up with her sides aching. The moment she opened her eyes she instantly realized that she fell asleep on the floor. She quickly sat up and felt that the knife and the trinket on her hands were missing. What's more there's a thick unfamiliar black coat that served as her blanket.

"Wha---"

And the biggest surprise of the morning was the sight of Haine in her room. He was slumped by the door with a knife on one hand and a finished trinket on the other. Looking around the room she saw more of the finished products rather than the raw bullets she had last night. Not really knowing what she was about to do her body moved on her own and crawled towards the albino's sleeping place. Seeing him in peaceful slumber really bothered the blade maiden. After all she is used to seeing a murderous glare and his cocky mouth forming into a smirk or a growl. Leaving a safe distance she took the coat that was wrapped around her and slowly wrapping it back to its rightful owner.

Suddenly blood red orbs opened and caused purple orbs to wince.

None of them said a word and stayed there speechless. Until Haine grabbed his coat from Naoto and walked out of her room.

"Quit dragging me into your business."

* * *

Everyone who entered the church could only stare at awe as they wonder what the tiny stars decorating the church were made of…

And where the smell of gunpowder was coming from.

They stood outside by the doorway of the church as snow slowly decided to grace its presence upon the ground. Haine fixed his gaze at the lead stars hanging above them. He found it ironic that bullets were used to make recycled decorations but the more he stared at it the more it didn't look like bullets. They were cleaned and carved thoroughly into the shapes they are now. She watches the snow land on her feet as she considered her thoughts long and hard. Naoto glanced at the man standing a few inches at her side.

_Quit dragging me into your business._

She didn't ask for his help. In fact the thought never even crossed her mind! Surprisingly he did and to be honest without his help they wouldn't be able to fill up the church like it is right now. It was probably for Nill's sake since Haine is quite fond of her. But that day still bothered her. For him to stay in her room until she woke up was very un-Haine, something definitely not normal for someone suffering severe gynophobia. Maybe it's because of the season. She's heard stories about the holiday season considerably affecting everyone. Well technically Haine is still human, so yeah, maybe that's just the case.

Maybe.

"Haine." White smoke comes out from her lips as she calls out his name.

Despite standing outside the church it strangely felt warm, "What?"

"Merry Christmas."

Haine stared long and hard at the tiny twinkling lead stars above them and back at the petite figure standing beside him, "Yeah."

* * *

R & R please and thank you. Once again Merry Christmas! ^^,=


	5. Background Check: Haine

**Background Check: Haine**

**A/N: **Me extends my warmest and utmost gratitude to: **Apple**, **Doctor Kiba**, **zenbon zakura**,** dingy, midnightxrain13, donadley, Lin-isfallingupthesky, Kurumi-chan, and most especially forest fair. :D  
**

**Spoiler:** Vol2 Ch14 and a little on Ch15

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

"So… Did you cut him?" It was a strangling question but someone had to ask.

"I couldn't do anything…" Stillness hanged heavily in the air and she spoke again. "Nothing…"

Having said that Haine sincerely thought that she didn't cut the man named Fuyumine.

She couldn't have.

Leaning behind a pillar and observing at safe distance, Haine's eyes lingered at the katana the blade maiden carried.

It wasn't like the katana that cheap wanna-be's carried and swung carelessly downtown. The pitch black scabbard and the haunting design of the hilt gave the katana an eerie feel.

Haine found it strange that the katana doesn't reek of blood at all.

She couldn't have cut him.

"How did you obtain this katana?"

"It's a memento… of the person who acted as my father."

"What were you to the man named Fuyumine?"

She kept mum for some time then she took a deep breath as if she tried her hardest to pull out an honest answer, "I don't know the first thing about that man… even though we lived together for many years I don't know if he's a villain or a foe."

Granny Liza listened and she gauged the blade maiden's honesty, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about Fuyumine and my foe who has the same katana."

She lives for revenge. He wasn't surprised.

It's the bread and butter for most of the people living right now. Talks about making dreams come true and reaching out for the future is a bunch of bullshit with the way life was now. Blood painted walls, piles of corpses and flying bullets make a more sound reality than a house with warm tea, a garden of flowers and a picket fence.

Haine stands for that reality and is no stranger to the world of revenge.

"When I was cut I didn't see his face and I couldn't remember anything before that. I always remember that I was cut by him…"

Badou attempted to shake of the awkwardness by faking a yawn as he stretched out his arms. It didn't faze Granny Liza at all as she decided to tell the blade maiden what she wanted to know.

"A long time ago in this neighborhood a lot of young children started to disappear. Witnesses could only tell the military police seeing groups of people carrying katanas during those incidents but that was all. Eventually the military police gave up and everyone tried to put the incident to sleep."

Granny Liza flipped the scarf around her neck. A strange expression was written on her face; an expression that looked like a cross between doubt and being grateful.

"Fuyumine brought the kids back, leave them somewhere and would off somewhere else again. No one could it believe it. He gave no explanation no reason whatsoever but he had the same katana that the witnesses saw."

Granny Liza gave the blade maiden a stern look and scanned the expression on her face, "Child, there weren't many people who thought that he saved them."

She was the luckiest of the unlucky.

She survived a cut (who knows how deep) and was taken by a man who acted as her father. She was given a reason to live and was taught how to fight for the reason to live.

Haine wonders if this is what they call a miracle.

A line by her echoed in his head, _"There's a guy with white hair searching the entrance to the lower levels."_

It took a while for him to digest the realization he just found. So that was the reason she was looking for the "Underground." Her revenge lies within the underground. He mentally cursed as he gritted his teeth.

Destiny is such a bitch.

It became a bitch when he heard her speak her name.

Fuyumine, Naoto.

* * *

R&R Please and Thank You!! :D And yes I am considering a Valentine themed one-shot. hehe


	6. Brush

**Brush**

**A/N: OH YEAH! ** I've finally updated and will continue to do so soon! I apologize it has been an absurdly long time. My thanks to your wonderfully long patience and lovely reviews especially : **the-silent-kitsune**, **kyoto8978**, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**, **zenbon zakura** and **isa** :D

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

**Spoilers:** Vol.2 Ch 15-18

* * *

It's not like he wanted it.

Not like she wanted it either.

So if he doesn't want it and she doesn't want it they've either lucked out or…

They simply have no choice in the matter.

Haine was pretty sure it was the former. A set up as fucked up as this is too much of a coincidence. He had qualms about being a negotiator. Negotiating at this day and age never made any sense at all. Adding the fact that he was with Badou, what good will that do? He was completely at peace with gun fire being shot at the wall behind him and he was pretty sure Badou, despite his constant whining, was satisfied with sniffing gun smoke in the air. He couldn't care less if the memory-less female hid behind the pillars and complain. Everything would still be his definition of peace and quiet until two kids jumped of the roof begging to have fun.

Two deranged brats calling him "Big Brudder."

He was someone's sibling once... and only once. Now he's no one's sibling let alone someone's big brother. No matter how hard he stared and tried to recognize them from somewhere it just fried his neurons. Before he could even string rationality in his thoughts the arms the deranged kids have transformed into what can accurately be called an "all-in-one" murder weapon. The twin in white had an arm for heavy gun power while the twin in black had a gigantic Swiss knife for an arm.

He was too sidetracked that he failed to dodge the incoming attack. The blade is inches away from his face and he cringed at the fact that his chances of dodging it are slim. He waits for impact but it doesn't come. Instead he heard the clash of metal. He was pretty sure it didn't hit the collar so wha-

"Would you be so kind to die after I ask you everything I want to ask?"

The purple scarf waved like a flag spreading the scent he never would have thought he would be accustomed to. Then he blinks and he realized he just missed something. She just crossed blades with the psycho kid who has Edward's scissor hands. She countered the hit for him so that means… He owes her.

_LIKE HELL I DO! _He'd tear off the collar in a heartbeat than thank her. His ego is just too large to accept that she saved his neck, "You're damn obstinate aren't you?"

She ignores him which infuriated him even more but the timing could not be any better.

"Huh? Hey Luki, that's the same sword as Fu-sama's!"

It looks like they struck a chord as her face pales considerably. Great, more distractions! The last thing they need as the twins started attacking with zeal and fury all because "Big Sister" has come to play. With the rate and speed of havoc the twins were causing to the once peaceful grounds it struck him that this is not the time to be expounding on his well… family tree.

"FAMILY SHOULDN'T FIGHT MY BROTHERS! ALL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF!"

Let's not forget Badou's mental breakdown no thanks to the lack of real cigarette smoke.

Then the real distraction came and it was like dancing.

Forced in the middle of a battlefield turned dance floor, their backs against each other with the gritting reality that they need to work this out if they want to survive. They were being spun around like a merry-go-around until they were cornered with chances of retaliation getting slim. Blades grind and clashed against each other while bullets fly and gun smoke sways back and forth. Yet all this is getting them nowhere, they've got to find an opening and fast. She lost her concentration briefly as their backs finally touched each other. He sensed it actually and simply took this as an oppurtunity to pay her back by shooting the little bugger coming for her.

He felt her eyes heavy with disbelief at what he just did. She then accepts this as his silent way of saying that their now even. It's something he has never done before and probably wouldn't do so again. It just took a short glance at each other to confirm that their thoughts instantly synched. Each of them placed one foot forward and easily spun around and switched places.

That's when he felt it, a brush of skin to skin.

It was a sensation even more distracting that of their backs against each other. It sizzled, burned and then it started creeping underneath his skin like wild fire. His throat went dry as he tried to quell the irritation he would simplt write off as a symptom.

That's right this is all just a part of fucking disease and he could just consider this as one of the many symptoms.

Right.

He pulled the trigger multiple times just to get it out of his system.

* * *

R & R please and cherries. XD


End file.
